Naruto Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko!
by Lord Asukura
Summary: Naruto who has recently the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko has been raised by Uchiha Itachi protecting him from harm. What will happen when the Uchiha’s plan to kill Naruto? Find out later!
1. Intro:The Favor

**Naruto Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko! Book One**

A/N: This is my third attempt at making a fanfiction for the site and I hope I get more reviews than some of my other fics.

Intro: Naruto who has recently the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko has been raised by Uchiha Itachi protecting him from harm. What will happen when the Uchiha's plan to kill Naruto? Find out later!

Legend:

"_(Fill in blank)"_ italics means thoughts putting a lot of emphasis on a word.

"**(Fill in blank)" **bold means extreme yelling or Kyuubi talking

_Prologue: A Favor_

_Konoha Forest 3:30 A.M._

Most of the nin's in Konoha were either dead or exhausted from the battle they had with the Kyuubi no Youko. One of the lucky survivors of this battle was Uchiha Itachi who was currently lying next to a tree. His chakra reserves were on there last legs since he had to extensively use the Sharingan to avoid all of the Kyuubi's attacks.

"_Damn…I never want to face against that thing ever again!"_ thought Itachi as he tried to move but his body protested against even kind of movement at all. He had wounds on his chest and back but mostly every other part of his body was fine. Itachi was bored due to his lack of movement even thought he dislikes movement at all. At that moment something caused Itachi to think about the Kyuubi and the Yondaime Hokage.

"_Wait a minute...how did the Yondaime "defeated" the Kyuubi no Youko?"_ thought Itachi again remembering about his research on demons since reports came in of spotting the Kyuubi a few months ago. His research showed that no matter how much times you destroy a demon it will regenerate over time and come back to this plane of existence. He knew that the Yondaime would find a loophole in that theory but where? His mind went blank that moment.

"**HE SEALED IT!"** blurting out the words from his mouth like it was the most common thing to do in the world. A few miles away were a pair of ANBU members scouting the area for survivors when they heard the yell nodded.

"White Fang do you think it's Itachi-senpai?" asked the dog-masked ANBU looking at the kitsune-masked ANBU.

"It must be him…he's the only one who was seen alive after the Kyuubi set the whole part of that sector." Said White Fang before doubling his speed toward Itachi.

The pair of ANBU spotted Itachi under a tree and smirked before landing on the ground next to the exhausted Itachi. Itachi looks up before smiling at them.

"Well well if it isn't Hatake Kakashi and Shiranui Genma." Said Itachi as the two ANBU's picked him up off the floor.

"Consider yourself lucky this time because id we weren't nearby searching you would have been dead in the next 2 hours." Said Kakashi before looking at Itachi who just fell asleep on his shoulder and drooling as well. Genma chuckles before bonking Itachi on the head for his antics. The two ANBU's turned around toward Konoha.

_Itachi's Dream_

Itachi opened his sore eyes before yawning and getting off from the ground. He finally then looks around to see blue pipes on the wall and a little bit of water on the floor.

"_What is this place……and why does this water feel like chakra?" _thought Itachi before hearing some rumbling down the hallway.

"_Might as well check…"_ as Itachi walks down the hallway he sees that more pipes appeared and a new orange colored pipe seemed to tangle with the blue one's. His thoughts were disrupted when he finally reaches the end of the hallway and found himself in a giant chamber which had an enormous gate in the back. There was also a kanji for the word seal on top of it. A killing intent and chakra leaked out from behind the gates like a pond breaking through a dam.

"This chakra is like the……oh no." said Itachi as he sees a giant fox face appear from behind the gates growling and showing it's bloody fangs.

"**You insolent insects how dare you seal away the might Kyuubi no Youko!"** roared the Kyuubi causing the whole chamber to shake up. Itachi calmly looks at the Kyuubi even though on the inside he was having a mental breakdown.

"Why am I here?" asked Itachi dare questioning the great horror that could cause earthquakes or tsunamis with a twist of its tail.

"…**.Even though I despise you and your race I would like to ask you a _"favor"_**said the Kyuubi putting much hate into the word favor. Itachi was stunned that the great Kyuubi no Youko was asking for a favor and the other fact was because he wasn't already outright killed by the bijuu.

"And what is this so-called favor?"

"**I want you to train my vessel so he doesn't get killed by the angry mob of villagers that will hate the child."** Said the Kyuubi once again shocking Itachi which was because the Kyuubi just showed sympathy for another being.

"Okay wait who is the vessel for you and why the hell the villagers are going to kill him he is the one who saved the village right?" asked Itachi before the Kyuubi sighed.

**"The name of my vessel is Uzumaki Naruto or for a few people the Yondaime's legacy…..your idiotic villagers will in time blame Naruto for the death of friends and family channeling all their hate to a child that did no wrong but I."** said the Kyuubi.

Itachi has been stunned a lot of times in his life. For example when Itachi finally successfully removed Kakashi's mask he found another one but this one was different. His usually calm features were obliterated by anger and hatred. His knuckles were as white as the snow from The Snow.

"Those bastards……" mumbled Itachi while the Kyuubi once again talked.

**"So will you help me with the favor?"** asked Kyuubi waiting for Itachi for an answer. Itachi just smiled before going up to the Kyuubi and somehow able to rub it on its nose.

"I'll do it furball but not for you…..but for Naruto." Said Itachi before the Kyuubi grinned an almost close to happy smile.

**"Good because someone's calling for you in reality..."** said the Kyuubi before the chamber started to fade into darkness and Itachi became darkness as well.

_Konoha Hospital 8:00 A.M._

Itachi has been out cold for 4 and a half hour now. He was in a coma-like state which the doctors deemed impossible for him to come out of. The doctors had examined his whole entire body for any damage except for the wounds on his back and chest but to no avail. The Sandaime Hokage and also the legendary Sannin's student Shizune was sitting next to Uchiha Itachi.

"Is h-"asked Sarutobi before Shizune shook her head meaning no.

"He's life patterns are 100 fine yet he is still not awaking like his mind is trapped in some kind of complicated genjutsu." Said Shizune before Sarutobi frowned.

"So that means he's going to stay like that forever?" asked Sarutobi before Shizune before nodding a yes. As if on cue Itachi rose up from the bed with a yawn and looks around and sees the shocked-looking Shizune and Sarutobi.

"What is there something on my face?" asked Itachi before Shizune gave him a hug.

"**Ita-kun you've awoken we thought you were going to die!"** yelled Shizune still crushing a few more bones from Itachi with the hug.

"Too tight…Shizune-chan..." said Itachi before Shizune finally let go and Itachi gasped for air again. Sarutobi smiled at the couple before finally speaking.

"It's good to see that you have awoken from the coma tell me how did you end up like that?" asked the curios Sarutobi before Itachi smirked.

"Would you believe me if I told you I didn't wet my pants talking to the Kyuubi no Youko?" asked Itachi.

After a long and through explanation about what happened during his coma and the favor, Shizune finally said something.

"So what's going to happen to Naruto now?"

"He's not going to the orphanage because the care-takers will probably treat him badly so who else can we let him live with?" asked Sarutobi before Itachi said something.

"He'll live with us Hokage-sama…nobody will there touch him if he's under the Uchiha's protection and also Sasuke will have a younger brother to take care of." Said Itachi before Sarutobi nodded.

"We'll have to ask your parents if they agree first then I'll see to the adoption papers." Said Sarutobi before leaving the two nin's in the room. Itachi whistled for a while before trying to escape only to get slammed onto the bed and getting a kiss from Shizune.

"You not going to leave this hospital while you're under my watch Ita-chan…" said Shizune with evil white anime eyes making Itachi hide under his blanket.

_Konoha Hospital A week later_

After the Third's law was passed out the whole entire village was in an uproar. Itachi stared in disgust at the villagers and the worst thing was even nin's were cheering for the death of Naruto. His knuckles turned snow-white when he saw….his clan supporting with the idiotic villager's and nin's.

The adoption of Naruto was actually easier than planned. The Third faked a birth certificate for Naruto and Itachi easily persuaded his parents to adopt the boy who lost his parents on the day he was born which was October 10 the same day the Kyuubi attacked. Although Sasuke and Naruto sure do fight a lot but Itachi knew deep down in each other they cared for the other.

"This will be probably be the most interesting years of my life…" said Itachi in a wheelchair that was being pushed by Shizune who smiled.

_Prologue End_

A/N: How was the prologue? Was it bad or good please Read and Review. The next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Time Flies and Mangekyo Obtained

**Naruto Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko! Book One**

A/N: The first real chapter is up for grabs you little Naruto fans!

Intro: Naruto who has recently the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko has been raised by Uchiha Itachi protecting him from harm. What will happen when the Uchiha's plan to kill Naruto? Find out later!

Legend:

"_(Fill in blank)"_ italics mean thoughts putting a lot of emphasis on a word.

"**(Fill in blank)" **bold means extreme yelling, Kyuubi talking, jutsu , and demonic or evil voice.

Means scene change

_Chapter 1: Time Flies and Mangekyo Sharingan Obtained_

"_How long has it been…..7 or 8 years already?"_ thought Itachi as he watched Naruto sparring with Sasuke in the front yard. Naruto was sweating and part of his jumpsuit was ripped near his legs. Sasuke who was standing a few feet away from Naruto was also sweating but his attires were not as damaged as Naruto's. Itachi smiled at the sight of his brothers.

He has trained them to become a better shinobi than himself since they were 5. They were both exceptional shinobi's at their level each of them have their strengths and flaws. Naruto for example has almost inhuman amounts of chakra and stamina but it's only matched by how bad his chakra control is. Sasuke also had his own shares of problems his chakra and stamina were nowhere as near as Naruto but his chakra control allowed him to stand his ground when he fights.

"You ready to give up yet ankii?" asked Naruto as he made a few handseals.

"Not in this lifetime otouto…" before Sasuke made handseals catching up to Naruto and they both release the jutsu at the same time.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!" **yelled the two boys before propelling a giant fireball out from their mouth. The two jutsu's collided into each other sending flares everywhere. The three nearby nin's jump out of the way so they wouldn't get burned or injured. A giant smoke that covered the area which caused everyone to cough.

"Dude I think we overdid it..." said Naruto next to Sasuke who just nods. Itachi appears behind them and pull their ears dragging them by it.

"You bakas what are you trying to do…destroy the whole entire compound!" yelled Itachi at the two who just kept on saying gomen.

_Uchiha Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke's room 4:00 P.M._

The two boys were both lying on the floor breathing hard and they had bruises all over their bodies. Itachi was sitting on the bed laughing at them when they finally start to talk.

"What kind of punishment is this…its slave labor I tell you!" yelled Naruto before Itachi smirked at him.

"Think of it as training Naruto you'll be able to adapt to Gear X2 on your weight tag sooner than expected." Said Itachi turning Naruto's frown upside down. Sasuke however was too tired to say anything since his ankii had put him in a genjutsu a few minutes ago.

Itachi just leaves the two boys there to die while he goes get a pack of Gushers.

"So what do we do now?" said Naruto as he tried valiantly to get up from the floor only collapsing when he makes it one fourth ways.

"Move around a little bit and adapt just like ankii said." Said Sasuke as he wiggles his toes.

"I feel like a worm…" said Naruto as he moves his lower body part up and down and up and down.

_Uchiha Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke's room 6:00 P.M._

Itachi was impressed by the boy's adaptation to their new weight. Naruto was the first one to stand up on two's but had a little trouble walking. Sasuke was just a few seconds shorter who was motivated by Naruto to get up.

"_Those two are going to be my successors one day….."_ thought Itachi as he got the new Gusher flavor candy and ate it. The rest of the day was continued on without much complication except if you count Itachi chocking on a Gusher a horror. Naruto and Sasuke both also said they'll be going to shuriken training and won't be returning until later.

_Uchiha Clan Meeting Room 11:30_

Inside the basement of a shrine were 12 Uchiha members each sitting down on their laps next to a table willed with documents on Naruto and the Kyuubi no Youko. Each the documents' drawing them closer to Naruto's secret.

"So Itachi has hid the demon boy away from us…." said one of the clan members.

"How dare your son protect that demon boy?" yelled one of the Uchiha's glaring at Fugaku who simply took out five kunai and throwing them at the man impaling him in the chest killing him. He stares at them for a long time before eventually saying something.

"I have to say gentleman you have done a nice job collecting all this information for me and now it's time for us to take action…." Said Fugaku evilly before the other living clan members chuckled darkly at his comment. A dark figure appears out from the shadow and revealed……Uchiha Shisui.

"It's time for your part in this grand plan…" said Fugaku before Shisui nodded and flickered away by closing his eyes.

_Uchiha Compound 12:30_

Itachi was sitting in the living room watching T.V. and drinking some tea when he looks at the time and notices that it's 12:30 and sighs.

"_Time sure flies when you don't have any missions in the ANBU…" _thought Itachi as he sipped his tea some more. Outside of the room crouching on the floor was Uchiha Shisui with a katana in his hands.

"_Got to make this fast and simple any mistakes…will probably end up with me in a body bag..."_ thought Shisui before quickly blinking his eyes flickering above Itachi and bringing his sword down in an arc-like slash.

"You always have the worst stealth in the academy Shisui….and you still do now." said Itachi before taking out a kunai and parrying the attack. Sparks flew as the two weapons impacted each other and Shisui growled before blinking again flickering away. A note was on the floor where Shisui was. Itachi picked it up and read it.

_Itachi we're going to have a showdown near the river where we used to play together at 3:00 A.M. later. The winner will leave with the Mangekyo Sharingan and loser will die._

Itachi crumbles the notes before rushing out of the room going to where Sasuke and Naruto were.

"_Damn if Shisui have attacked me…then that means the boys are going to be attacked as well!" _thought Itachi as he quickly runs at top speed toward the forest.

Naruto/Sasuke Shuriken Training Field

"Dude it's like 12:30 now I think we should pack up and head home now." said Naruto who looks at his watch while throwing several shurikens at the dummies hitting them flat on the chest.

"Yea nii-san probably going to kill us for staying here so late." said Sasuke before throwing one more shuriken and going over to his knap-sack. Nearby were two Uchiha's both holding a kunai in their hands and staring at Naruto with hatred.

"You've influence on our clan is no longer allowed "demon" said the left Uchiha before making handseals along with his partner.

Sasuke and Naruto finally finished packing up and started to head toward the compound. The two Uchiha's throw their kunai's directly at Naruto who turns around just in time to see the two kunai's held by a person. In front of them was Itachi wearing his ANBU uniform and also his katana by his side.

"Sasuke Naruto get out of here now!" yelled Itachi as he throws the kunai's back toward the Uchiha's.

"Bu-"said both of the boys before getting yelled at again.

"You're not strong enough to fight these people yet run!" yelled Itachi as he quickly made handseals for a jutsu. The two boys quickly run away leaving Itachi to fight.

"**Katon: Dai Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Big Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)!" **said the two Uchiha's firing two dragon-like fireballs. Itachi quickly finishes his handseals and grins.

"**Suiton: Bakusui Shoha (Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave)!" **said Itachi before a giant wave of water gushed out from nowhere flooding the two Uchiha's and also their attacks. Itachi throws a few shurikens at the two Uchiha's impaling them in the head before leaving.

_Konoha Streets 1:00 A.M._

Sasuke and Naruto were both running as fast as they can hope that Itachi was alright. When they finally reached the Uchiha compound they were relieved before stopping and taking a breath of fresh air.

"You…..think……nii-san is….alright?" asked Sasuke as he lies on the round sweating.

"Knowing nii-san he probably killed those two bastards by now..." said Naruto lying next to Sasuke also taking in deep breaths.

"Who do you think those people were and why were they after us?" asked Sasuke as he tiredly gets up off the ground and picking Naruto up as well.

"Don't know but whoever they were…they're going to come back." said Naruto before Itachi appeared behind the two boys.

"Yo." said Itachi as he eats another Gusher from his pocket. Naruto and Sasuke easily figured out that their nii-san has taken care of the two guys but still had curios thoughts.

"Nii-san who were those guys?" asked the two boys.

"Can't say for sure I think my jutsu did a little too much damage to them." said Itachi before knocking the two boys out and dragging them to their beds. He finally makes it to the bedroom and placed each boy in their beds covering both of them with blankets before smiling.

"I'll be back my otouto's." said Itachi taking one last glimpse before he vanished into thin air.

_Near a River 2:30 A.M._

Uchiha Shisui, one of the most talented Uchiha's the clan has ever seen and also is known as "Shunshin no Shisui" due to his affinity to the jutsu. His minds were usually filled with calm thoughts that most people would have but right now it was the complete opposite. He was having a breakdown knowing he'll die in this battle. A shadowy figure was next to him patting him a bit before chuckling evilly.

"Kukukuku…..Uchiha Shisui why are you so scared about this man called _"Itachi"_ the little bonus I gave you will surely allow an easy victory for you?" asked the figure coming out from the shadows revealing Orochimaru.

"You don't understand Itachi is…different from other Uchiha's. He's was able to survive a freaking blast from the Kyuubi!" yelled Shisui before getting grabbed by the collar and slammed into the tree.

"Listen you incompetent fool if you do not get a hold of yourself I'll personally kill you myself do I make myself clear?" hissed Orochimaru and Shisui just nods before getting dropped on the floor.

"Good I'll be expecting to see you alive with the head of this Uchiha..." said Orochimaru before he disappeared in the darkness once again.

_Same Location 3:00 A.M._

Half an hour has passed since Shisui's encounter with Orochimaru the wind was blowing hard against the emotionless Shisui touching his neck once in a while as if something was bothering him. Itachi appeared on the river without a sound holding his ANBU katana by his side. Shisui grinned a little bit before appearing on the river as well glaring at Itachi.

"So you have finally come for your death wish huh Itachi?" asked Shisui taking out his own katana and holding it with two hands.

"No, Shisui you still have the chance to surrender or I'll be dealing the death card." said Itachi before Shisui quickly drew his kunai's and threw them at Itachi who expertly slices them in half.

Shisui engages Itachi in a battle with their katana's. Sparks flew from each attack and parry. The hot steel grinding against each other trying to get an advantage over the other. Shisui flickers all over the area trying to land in blows only to get parried at each opening. The hot steel grinding against each other trying to get an advantage over the other. The stalemate quickly ends when Itachi takes out a few shurikens and throws them at Shisui who blocks them but only to get decked by Itachi in the stomach doubling over in pain. Itachi raised his katana up to Shisui's neck adding a little bit more force letting blood flow freely from the cut.

"Do you give up now Shisui or do you fail to see that you will never win when you use only powers given only by greed and cowardice?" asked Itachi before Shisui laughed like a maniac.

"Oh Itachi you crack me up my friend…….you're the one who will not win because I have **"TRUE" POWER!" **yelled Shisui as a seal on his neck starts to ooze chakra out at a fast rate. Itachi jumps back to see that Shisui's boy was starting to get covered by strange markings.

"These markings…they look like the one's used in a curse seal." Thought Itachi before Shisui's body exploded with chakra.

"**Now do you see what true power is really like Itachi?" **asked Shisui before he coughed out some blood and he disappeared and reappeared in front of Itachi slugging him sending him flying a few feet down the river.

"Ughhh….. he's not adapted to that seal at this rate he'll die from the seal but who knows how long that will take." thought Itachi before he got up off the river and looked at the laughing Shisui.

"**Pitiful the "pride" of our clan beaten by a simple punch from a stronger shinobi."** said Shisui before charging at Itachi who quickly blocks with his katana which shatters into pieces from the blow and hit's Itachi on the side sending him flying into the trees on the side. Shisui continues to laugh while Itachi got up off the floor wiping blood from his mouth.

"Didn't I tell you Shisui you will never win by depending on that kind of power" Said Itachi before his normal black eyes revealed a three tomoe Sharingan. Itachi's chakra was like a powerhouse compared to Shisui's even with the curse seal.

"**_His chakra it's increasing at an alarming rate it's like he wasn't even trying before?" _**thought Shisui before his eyes widen in pain as Itachi punched him right in the chest sending him flying. As Shisui was flying in the air Itachi appear on top of him and slammed his leg on Shisui again making him hit the river. Shisui groan before the curse mark faded away and he laid on the river trying to get up.

"It's time to end this Shisui…you've helped trying to kill my otouto's." said Itachi before he pushed Shisui's face into the river effectively drowning him. The Sharingan in Itachi's eye started to spin and spin before it finally stopped revealing the last level of the Sharingan.

"May you rest in peace and reprimand for what you have done…..Shisui." said Itachi letting a little tear drop on the dead body. The Mangekyo Sharingan burning any remaining water left in the Uchiha's eye. Itachi leaves the body there and walks away.

"Thank you Shisui…..for giving me this gift before your death." thought Itachi a shooting star crossed through the sky.

_Chapter 1 End_

A/N: So how was this chapter? Read and Review you lazy bus before I turn you into Itachi's Gushers!


	3. The Uchiha Massacre Part 1

**Naruto Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko! Book One**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews keep on piling it up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything under the jurisdiction of Kishimoto Makashi.

Replies to Some Reviews:

**From: Cyber Porygon **

**Another great chapter the only thing is I always thought Itachi liked pocky and not gushers.**

**Reply: Well a lot of fanfic's have Itachi eating Pocky's when I step onto one that had Kisame eating Pocky's instead. Having to replace the old tradition of him eating those sweet treats with Gushers which have all natural flavors unlike Pocky's only made out from wheat and some artificial flavoring. **

**From: Rago Dravgovian**

**Kyuubi attacked on October 10th**

**Reply: I have correct my foolish mistakes and hope that I'll not make another one unless I'm in some rush which is almost never since my schedule is free most of the time.**

Until next time!

Intro: Naruto who has recently the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko has been raised by Uchiha Itachi protecting him from harm. What will happen when the Uchiha's plan to kill Naruto? Find out later!

Legend:

"_(Fill in blank)"_ italics mean thoughts putting a lot of emphasis on a word.

"**(Fill in blank)" **bold means extreme yelling, Kyuubi talking, jutsu, and demonic or evil voice.

Means scene change

_Chapter 2: The Uchiha Massacre Part 1!_

Itachi finally managed to return back home and retreated into his bedroom falling asleep along side his brothers. His Mangekyo Sharingan finally deactivated for the first time as Itachi let blackness consume his vision.

_Kyuubi Chamber's_

Itachi once again awoke to see that he has once again returned to the chamber he had visited 8 years ago. Nothing really changed except for the pipes on the wall seemed to grow bigger and also more orange pipes entangled the blue ones. Itachi scanned the area and his eyes widened when he sees Naruto and Sasuke inside the chamber as well. Naruto opened his eyes and rubbed it before looking around and waking Sasuke up.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Naruto before Sasuke got up off the floor and looked around to see Itachi. The two boys look at the giant gates and noticed the same things Itachi saw which was the giant kanji for seal and also the pipes.

"Where are we nii-san?" asked Sasuke while Itachi just remained silent as a giant roar erupted from behind the gates causing the whole place to shake.

"**Uchiha Itachi it's a pleasure to meet you again and also Uchiha Sasuke and my vessel."** Said the Kyuubi before coming out from the shadows scaring Sasuke and Naruto making them almost wet their pants.

"Nii-san who is this?" asked Sasuke as he hold onto Itachi's sleeves and Naruto just stared in awe before talking.

"**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" **yelled Naruto pointing at the Kyuubi not showing one inch of fear on his face. The Kyuubi stared with eyes as big as the moon before laughing.

"**Silly vessel do you not know who I am…..I'M THE KYUUBI NO YOUKO!" **said the Kyuubi before smashing one of his tails on the ground causing the entire chamber to rumble again.

"Why am I here with my ankii's you overgrown furball aren't you supposed to be dead?" asked Naruto. Itachi sighed looking at Naruto thinking.

"_He's got balls of steel but his thickskull will never process anything completely through…..just like his father."_ thought Itachi before he finally felt Sasuke shivering behind him.

"Don't worry Sasuke Kyuubi-sama over there won't be hurting us anytime soon." said Itachi patting Sasuke on the head.

"**Dead….hehehe your history teachers are as useless as your so-called gift from heaven called "Ramen" I prefer fresh meat."** said the Kyuubi licking its lips also striking a nerve in Naruto.

"Take that back….." said Naruto soft and evilly. Sasuke knew that making fun of Naruto and his ramens was like signing your death wish no matter who you are even the Kyuubi.

"**Never….." **said the Kyuubi grinning like a maniac.

"**AGHH!"** screamed Naruto before jumping at Kyuubi only to get tackled by the two Uchiha's.

"Naruto you dobe that's the Kyuubi_…"The Kyuubi"_ you'll be dead before you could even make physical contact with him!" said Sasuke holding the raging Naruto. The Kyuubi who was in the background just sweatdropped at the scene before coughing getting there attention.

"**Anyways the reason I have called you here is because a threat to Naruto and the Uchiha's is coming into light."** said the Kyuubi before Sasuke and Naruto stopped and gasped.

"So what is this threat?" asked Itachi.

"**By tomorrow midnight your clan leaders will join up with the mobs of villagers to come and cleanse the "Uchiha's" hell-bent on killing Naruto and the weaker Uchiha's." **said the Kyuubi before Naruto started to speak.

"Why do they want to kill me?" asked Naruto before Kyuubi's head looked down.

"**It's because….the Fourth was never able to kill me by himself nor by anybody so you picked the second best choice. He sealed me into a boy born on October 10th the day you were born…Uzumaki Naruto."** said the Kyuubi looking at Naruto with sadness and grief. Naruto looked at the fox digesting all that information he heard from it before looking at Itachi.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Naruto tears forming in his eyes. Itachi frowned in shame before finally talking.

"Naruto……" mumbled Itachi as he walked closer to Naruto with Sasuke as well.

"No...get away from me…I'm nothing but a monster the reincarnation of the Kyuubi!" said Naruto before he was embraced by both of his brothers.

"You are not the Kyuubi you are Uzumaki Naruto and that will be who you are….nothing more…nothing less." said Itachi smiling at Naruto.

"You don't hate me for what I have in me?" asked Naruto shocked.

"Why would we hate you dobe…..you did nothing wrong in your life...you the purest person I've ever seen in my life. Always smiling and your "never give up" speeches you will never become anything like the Kyuubi." Said Sasuke and Naruto still shocked before he grinned pouring out a load of tears from his eyes. The Kyuubi looked upon the three brothers and finally with the help of a little thing called "happiness" it smiled.

"**_Those three…..no matter what they become or what they fight for they'll always be inseparable."_** thought the Kyuubi before the chamber started to fade away along with its inhabitants.

_Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Itachi's Bedroom 10:30 A.M._

The sun gleamed through the shades onto the three boys and they all woke up with a groan. Every one of the boys vividly remembering what had happened yesterday and shrugged it off like it was useless.

"Okay boys after breakfast we're going to start training again…now Sasuke you will continue learning from our clans scrolls while Naruto is learning a new Kinjutsu today." said Itachi before changing his cloths and exiting the room for a quick shower.

"So what do you think the jutsu's going to be like…maybe it's could wipe out a whole village or it's a defensive move where you could block any attack?" asked Naruto in a giddy voice while Sasuke groaned in disappointment.

_Front Door 12:30 A.M._

After having a light breakfast the boys packed up all their stuff and were putting on their shoes when they heard someone knock on the door.

"I'll get it…" said Itachi as he walks over to the door and opens it revealing three Uchiha's who were easily recognized as Uchiha Inabi, Uchiha Tekka, and Uchiha Yashiro.

"Good morning Itachi-sama but we come over to relay some unfortunate news." said Yashiro.

"Oh and what might that be?" asked Itachi pretending he didn't know a thing.

"We were making a local patrol around Konoha when we discovered Uchiha Shisui dead in the river by the forest. His death was apparently caused by suicide do you know anything about it?" asked Tekka.

"No nothing at all….." said Itachi emotionless making Inabi suspicious about him.

"I am sorry for taking up your time Itachi-sama we'll be going now." said Yashiro.

"It was my pleasure to help…." Said Itachi before the three Uchiha's leaved. Sasuke and Naruto looked at their ankii before finally exiting the house and going over to the training ground.

_Uchiha Secret Clan Meeting Chamber_

The chamber was once again was filled with the same clan heads except for the one that Fugaku killed. Fugaku sat quietly as he waited for a person to arrive. Every one of the head's was sweating profusely looking at their watches. Then suddenly a gust of wind blew through the room and out from nowhere was Orochimaru.

"Hello boys I hope that all the preparation are complete if it's not….well let's just leave it there." hissed Orochimaru again making every shiver.

"Everything is complete as you ask Orochimaru-sama except that Uchiha Shisui was KIA when you sent him to fight my son." Said Fugaku before Orochimaru glared and hissed.

"So your son is this so-called _"Itachi"_ I would love to use him as my container years later when this body starts to fail me….don't you think Uchiha?" asked Orochimaru and Fugaku nodded.

"Yes it will suit you very well my lord….." said Fugaku as he kneeled down under Orochimaru.

"Good my servant you will be rewarded greatly after the plan is completed…I'll be going now I'll also be expecting to see the Kyuubi brat dead and your dons all bundled up for me to use." hissed Orochimaru before he disappeared into the corner of the room.

_Training Ground 3:30 P.M._

"Okay boys today you're going to be working non-stop until you complete your exercises." Said Itachi as the two boys nodded.

"Sasuke you will learn more Katon jutsu's from our clan scrolls while I tell Naruto about the Kinjutsu he's going to learn about." Said Itachi as Sasuke poofed away and Naruto was jumping up and down ready to hear about the Kinjutsu.

"Today you are going to learn how to use the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)**" said Itachi and Naruto scratched his head confused.

"But nii-san I already know how to make a bunshin why do I need to learn it again?" asked Naruto getting smacked on the head.

"Baka don't you listen to what I say….the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is similar to the Bunshin no Jutsu except for one big difference….unlike a regular bunshin a Kage Bunshin has it's own chakra reserve and system….almost like a shadow of yourself. Each bunshin will get at least 1/10 of your chakra depending on how much you use and how much you make….the bunshins can also cause real damage unlike the bunshins you and Sasuke use….the only drawback is that if you separate too much of your chakra by creating a lot of clones you will have chakra exhaustion…but since you have like a freaking load of chakra and stamina you probably won't have that problem anytime soon." said Itachi explaining more about the seal you have to use and other stuff that Naruto digested in quickly before starting to train on it.

Sasuke on the other hand was just beginning to open his scrolls and looks at the jutsu that was inscribed inside which made him raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Style - Art of the Phoenix Flower, the Touch-me-not)**, Type: C-rank, Offensive, Close range (0-5m).Sends multiple balls of flame at the target. It is also possible to hide shurikens within the fireballs, creating an unexpected secondary surprise." mumbled Sasuke before looking at the handseals he needs to know to use the jutsu.

_A few boring and repetitive hours later_

Naruto and Sasuke both fell on the ground at the same time and both of them mumbled something about "slave drivers" or something close to that. Itachi sitting on a tree branch was eating another piece of Gushers and grinned like a maniac.

"You boys still aren't finished….well I'll be going home now and don't come back until you learn how to do it**." **said Itachi before he poofed away which made Naruto and Sasuke growl.

_Outskirts of Konoha 7:30 P.M._

A few dozens of Uchiha's were standing in groups mumbling and whispering to each other about the mission and other stuff. Many were doubtful about the success of the mission but none said a word about it. Standing in front of the groups was Fugaku wearing all his battle armor and his katana on his back. Uchiha Fugaku was the appointed leader for this mission and also the strategist for the mission.

"My men….we have served under Konoha for too long. Our superior genes will not be ruled under by some pathetic old-man. Our time has come my brethrens…to take over Konoha and cleanse our clan of the weak and the "demon"." yelled Fugaku making everyone cheer for him and other comments like "Kill the Demon" and "Death to the Weak". Basically it was the start of the Uchiha Massacre and also the cause for the near extinction of the Uchiha's.

_Chapter 2 End_

A/N: I have a few things to say to you beginning with R&R's.

1. You people are freaking lazy you know that. I bet Shikamaru would R&R before any of you do. Don't make me buy airline tickets and fly over to where over to where you live and beat you up…or the nicer way to say this is Read and Review!

2. Also I'm started a tally to decide whether or not Naruto should have a bloodline limit or not. Tell in the review whether not you want it or vice-versa.

3. Part 2 of the Uchiha Massacre is basically the real meaty, gory part of the whole thing. It's the turning point in the story and what becomes of Uchiha Itachi and his two little brothers.


	4. The Uchiha Massacre Part 2

**Naruto Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko! Book One**

**A/N: Same as always R&R or be a Gusher really over 2000+ hits really mean that you're lazy but not as lazy as Shika. Part 2 of the Massacre and also Fugaku is going to have a showdown with Itachi. Will Itachi lose his body to Orochimaru or shall he prevail and avenge a death that will scar him for life. Oh and also I'll be needing a site that has a decent translator for some original jutsu's I could make. Tell in the reviews if you know any good sites.**

**The Vote Tally so far stands at:**

**Naruto/with bloodline: 4**

**Naruto/ without bloodline: 0**

**Also the Replies to Reviews:**

**From: scienceboy**

How is it that Itachi and Sasuke can get into Naruto's mind?

**Ans: Just because the Kyuubi is stuck inside a cage which is inside a stomach doesn't mean that he's cut off from the world. He's still able to summon people into his chamber and vice versa. Though it's a lot easier for him to do that if the person he wants to summon is asleep. He's just too lazy and doesn't bother to summon people nor does he want them to be in there a lot.**

**From: Randomly Random Randomness**

Please remember that it doesn't have to involve the eyes. Many people forget that.

**Ans: I really was never planning to focus so much on eye bloodlines at the start of this fanfic at all since like there is a hell lot of bloodlines like that already a.k.a. Sharingan and Byakugan.**

**From: NewSon**

I vote for parings, NaruHina, SasuSaku. Plz make those four friends first, then pairing.

**Ans: There still plenty of time before anything more important happens. The two next chapters will be mostly dedicated to what Sasuke and Naruto does a few days after the Uchiha Massacre. Plenty of fainting and bloodloss I see in the future.**

**From: Kuroy**

uh you made Shizune and Itache as a couple? do you continue this idea?

**Ans: Yea all the way you see more Shi/Ita action more in the next two chapters which is bascially a turning point in this fanfic.**

**Well that's all for this chapter see you next time!**

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto which belongs to Kishimoto Masashi except for all original jutsus and maybe a couple of OC's that might appear later in the story.**

**Intro: Naruto who has recently the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko has been raised by Uchiha Itachi protecting him from harm. What will happen when the Uchiha's plan to kill Naruto? Find out later!**

Legend:

"_(Fill in blank)"_ italics mean thoughts putting a lot of emphasis on a word.

"**(Fill in blank)" **bold means extreme yelling, Kyuubi talking, jutsu, and demonic or evil voice.

_Chapter 3: The Uchiha Massacre Part 2!_

_Road to Uchiha Compound_

Itachi always did something for a reason like saving his comrades to eating Gushers. Leaving the boys back there was also part of Itachi's plan. He knew that the Uchiha's will soon start the massacre and revolt against the Sandaime Hokage. Itachi kept on walking down the road and scans his watch once in a while.

"_I'm going to have to warn mother about this before it's too late." _thought Itachi as he

Finally arrived at the compound and smirked. He walked through the compound all the way to his house and saw his mother humming and cleaning the front yard.

"Oh hello Ita-kun where is Sasuke and Naruto?" asked Mikoto.

"They're still training mother but I have to tell you something very important." said Itachi and Mikoto raise her eyebrows in confusion.

"What is it son does it have something to do with the interrogation those police did earlier?" asked Mikoto and Itachi shook his head.

"No mother it's not about that it's about the heads in our clan………..they're planning to kill all the weak Uchiha's and Naruto while also revolting and taking over Konoha." said Itachi and his mother gasped and her eyes were in shock.

"Who started this whole entire plan?" asked Mikoto.

"I do not know mother but it has something to do with father and I don't like it one bit…." said Itachi and his mother just looked at him.

"What are we going to do?" asked Mikoto.

"Mother, you're going to hav-"while Itachi was talking a loud explosion cause the two of them to lose their momentum for a moment before looking behind to see a giant fire. Screams were heard as kunai's flew through the air in volleys at anything that lived.

"It's has already begun…….mother hide inside the house while I hold them off." said Itachi.

"Bu-"said Mikoto before getting knocked out by Itachi and he carried her and laid her inside a closet.

"Don't worry mother after this is over I promise you that Naruto and Sasuke will be safe from the Uchiha's forever." said Itachi before closing the closet door and running out to engage his brethren.

_Main Street of the Uchiha Compound_

"Death to the weak!" yelled an Uchiha before stabbing an old female Uchiha and kicked her body into another dead Uchiha's body. A few more Uchiha's appeared and started to stab the bodies even more.

"You've made a big mistake for killing my aunt you bastards…." said Itachi as he quickly decapitated the man's head off blood spurting out like a water fountain. He quickly bends over to dodge an incoming vertical sword slash and quickly flips back up and slices the man in half.

"It's that traitor Uchiha get him!" yelled one of the living nin's as they charged at Itachi.

"Those who kill for greed will never stand a chance against me." said Itachi as he grabs a Uchiha's head and slams it on the ground before using the body as a meat shield for incoming kunai's. Itachi runs at the Uchiha's and does zigzag patterned slashes at them cutting off their limbs and heads quickly like it was nothing.

From a distance watching was Uchiha Fugaku and Orochimaru looking at Itachi demolishing the assault force in a matter of minutes.

"Your son is going to be a very interesting vessel Uchiha…." said Orochimaru and Fugaku nodded.

"He is the "pride" of our clan Orochimaru-sama." said Fugaku.

"It'll be a lot easier for me to take over his body if you killed someone dear to him someone like…….his mother." hissed Orochimaru evilly and Fugaku just smirked.

"I no longer need her she was only needed for my off springs….should I kill her now Orochimaru-sama?" asked Fugaku while Orochimaru just grinned.

"No not yet kill her in front of Itachi's face I don't want any feelings that Itachi might have after I take over his body." hissed Orochimaru once again and Fugaku nodded once more before disappearing.

Back on the blood-stained battlefield was one Uchiha Itachi and also around 100 dead Uchiha's all lying on the floor decapitated or either had several limbs "removed" from their bodies. Itachi breathed in and out heavily smelling the stench of stall blood everywhere.

"Used a little bit too much for that…." mumbled Itachi as he coughed a little blood out and it dripped out from his mouth. He then heard a loud scream from his house and his face paled.

"Mother……." thought Itachi as he shunshined back into the house to see Uchiha Fugaku having a bloody sword that was impaled through Mikoto's heart.

"Itachi………don't become what your father has become….take care of Naruto and Sasuke as well……..and also tell them I'll always love them no matter what." said Mikoto crying and smiling a bit before breathing one last time before her eyes closed.

"Oh what perfect timing how does it feel to see someone that you have loved for since you were born killed before your eyes?" asked the smiling Fugaku while Itachi let one tear slide off his face.

"You cold-hearted bastard how could you?" asked Itachi before Fugaku laughed at him.

"For power of course with power I could have thousands of females for me to screw with and I could do whatever I want!" yelled Fugaku.

"And how are you going to obtain this power I know that you could not have pulled this plan out without alerting the councils?" asked Itachi.

"Orochimaru-sama is going to be the Uchiha's road to power my son we're going to be rulers and not slaves doing menial labor for a half-dead Hokage." said Fugaku.

"So you have made a deal with the devil you get lower and lower don't you?"

"It doesn't matter if I made a deal with the Shinigami I will lead this clan to glory and domination you hear me!" yelled Fugaku once again at Itachi.

"What glory is there to behold when there is only going to be only 1 Uchiha member lifted in this clan if you are able to kill Sasuke and me?" asked Itachi.

"Every plan has to start with a small step my son and you have yet to learn that." said Fugaku before he got slammed into the wall by Itachi holding his katana up to Fugaku's neck.

"I'll kill you….." whispered Itachi.

"Let's see you try." said Fugaku before kicking Itachi off and charging for a sword stab. Itachi jumps onto the blade and flips over Fugaku and stabs him right through the chest. Fugaku grins before blood spurts out from his wound and he chuckles as his whole entire body was imbued by strange markings like Shisui did. His body then turned silver and gleamed at Itachi.

"It's those markings from the curse seal again this must be the work of Orochimaru now…" thought Itachi as he got hit by an invisible force sending him flying out from the room and out into the streets. Fugaku started to appear out from different areas decking and kicking Itachi all over the place finally Itachi landed on the ground.

"**See this power Itachi why do you wish to despise it why won't you embrace it and join us and bring glory to our clan!" **yelled the older Uchiha before dashing at the fallen Itachi and stomping his head into the ground making an imprint and carter in the ground. It hurt even more since Fugaku's body was completely covered by iron.

"I'll say this again like I say it to every last of the Uchiha I killed before: those who kill for greed will never stand a chance against me!" yelled Itachi looking at his father with a three tomoe Sharingan before grabbing onto Fugaku's leg and hurling him up into the air. Itachi then does a handseals before screaming a jutsu.

"**TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **yelled Itachi before 100 Kage bunshins appeared and they all nodded at each other. 25 of the bunshins all kicked him further.

"**U…..."** said all of them looking the ascending Fugaku.

Somewhere in the air falling down at high speed was 75 bunshin who were grinning like maniacs.

25 clones slammed their legs on Fugaku sending him back the other direction.

"**Chi..." **

25 more clones start slicing and piercing everywhere on Fugaku's body with their katana's making indents and cuts on his body. The remaining bunshins once again slammed their kicks on Fugaku sending him flying toward the earth at break-neck speed.

"**Ha…..."**

"**ITACHI RENDAN!" **yelled Itachi before bursting out from the ground with his katana by his side and draws it at a Shunshin-like speed and stabs Fugaku right in the heart piercing his iron like skin that was given to him by the curse mark effects. Fugaku frowns before coughing out a lot of blood out from his mouth.

"Ho-www di-d y-ouu beat me?" asked Fugaku in a low tone.

"I told you before you elitist bastard perish in hell for what you have done today…." said Itachi before he shoved the katana even in a little bit more ending Fugaku's life once and for all. He removes the blood-stained blade form the body and puts it back into his sheath on his back before looking up at the sky.

"_This is not over yet mother I still have to kill Orochimaru…."_ thought Itachi before he felt a chill that sent shivers down his spines.

"Kukukukuku…I see that you have killed your father an impressive feat I must say." hissed Orochimaru as he appeared out from the shaodws with his sadistic smirk.

"Shut the hell up you 40 year old snake freak pedophile." said the Itachi before Orochimaru chuckled.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes before opening his mouth wide open and taking out the Kusanagi no Tsurugi.

"Ohh so the Uchiha actually fights back Kukukuku……." hissed Orochimaru as he pointed the sword at Itachi.

"Well I'm not like most other Uchiha's…." said Itachi before throwing shurikens at Orochimaru who easily sliced through all of them like a hot knife through butter.

"Is that all you've got?" asked Orochimaru as he evaded a punch from Itachi and pushing him back.

"Hardly……" whispered Itachi as he leaped back from as the Kusanagi came near his body.

_Roof of a Building_

Two shadowy figures were watching the battle from afar both having binoculars with them. One of them had a giant sword on their back while the other wore a bamboo hat that covered his face.

"So what's your opinion on this Uchiha "Itachi"?" asked one of them while the other laughed a bit.

"He's good…too good he's better than you if you fought against him but luckily we're not his enemies……yet." said the other one who sighed.

"Damn he's that good but from the info I've got on him it says that his skills are below average and what you've just said makes me wonder if that all that info was phony."

"Any smart Kage would hide information about their best shinobi's easily letting their enemies underestimate them in battle before they finally figure out the truth but that's only after their dead." said the figure before the other one just nods.

"Well see in time….." as soon as he said that they both vanished as a gust of wind blew by them.

_Itachi vs. Orochimaru Battle_

Itachi was barely blocking the attacks from Orochimaru. He was exhausted from the earlier battle and now he's facing against one of the Legendary Sannin's.

"Kukukukuku is my vessel all worn out already?" asked Orochimaru which made Itachi growled.

"You're a snobby perfectionist who only kills for fun….." said Itachi as he got hit by a punch and flew right into a building's wall cracking it.

"Tough words for somebody who's going to lose……." said Orochimaru as he performed handseals ready to tranfer his body into Itachi's any moment now.

_"Ughhh…..damn gotta beat him somehow but how……Mangekyou Sharingan...but I haven't even mastered that one move yet I can't die here might as well give it a shot!"_ thought Itachi as he quickly threw kunai's at Orochimaru.

"Stop trying to delay the inevitable my new ves-"said Orochimaru before he felt himself being chocked by Itachi.

"Game over **Tsukuyomi!" **said Itachi stared at Orochimaru's shocked eyes with the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"_What is this…I've never seen the Sharingan look like this before!"_ thought Orochimaru before his world around him started to turn red and black and before he knew it he was tied to a post.

"Where the hell am I!" yelled Orochimaru before a couple of Itachi's appeared with katana's.

"Welcome to the world of Tsukuyomi where I'll able to do whatever I like with you for 12 hour while in reality only 1 second has passed….let the torture begin…." as Itachi and as he begins to saw off Orochimaru's legs slowly.

_Naruto/Sasuke_

The two boys were poofed after hours of training and also adjustment to the weights as well.

"Dude it's so late I hope that we haven't missed dinner yet..." said Naruto while Sasuke chuckled.

"There's a high chance that we did since it's like 11 something right now..." said Sasuke looking at his watch. Naruto sighs before jumping back up on his feet's still as energetic as ever.

"Well let's pack our stuff and leave…" said Naruto as he walked over to his bag and putting it on his shoulder. Sasuke did the same thing as well and the two boys slowly walk home.

_Tsukuyomi_

"Had enough….." said Itachi looking the heap of flesh that used to be Orochimaru. His arms and legs severed from their original places where blood dripped out from.

"Kukukuku……you've only trapped me in a genjutsu my body will still be in one piece in reality I just have endure through this…" said Orochimaru in his trademark sadistic smile.

"You talk too much…time to end that problem." said the Itachi's as one of them raise his katana and pulled Orochimaru's tongue out and sliced it right off. Orochimaru's pale face seemed to lose even more color as he looked drowsy from the immense bloodless in this world.

"Time's up let see how much longer you could stand up in reality?" asked Itachi as the world around them started to fade.

_Reality_

As Itachi expected Orochimaru didn't last long and collapsed on the ground as soon as the genjutsu was over. Itachi looked at the body before raising his katana to stab the unconscious body of Orochimaru. His attempt was stopped by a hand that held the blade firmly and Itachi looked behind to see a man wearing a black coat with red clouds on it and also wearing a bamboo hat that covered his face.

"It wouldn't be wise for you to do that Uchiha Itachi…." said the shadowy figure.

"And who might you be?" asked Itachi.

"If you really want to know I'm Orochimaru's boss or should I say the leader of a new organization called Akatsuki."

_Chapter 3 End_

A/N: Akatsuki comes into play what will Itachi do when he hears about their plan? What will happen to Naruto and Sasuke and Orochimaru? R&R or you'll never find out! Still looking for a decent translator website for jutsus!


	5. New Friends

_Naruto Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko! Book One_

**A/N: Remember to R&R for those who are smart and loyal. Shikamaru is the only exception because he is unable to read this due to minor "difficulties". He will return shortly after his wounds are treated by the totur—I mean nice nurses at the hospital. Also I forgot to mention this takes place in an AU and Itachi's age was upped. Can you imagine a 6-six year old surviving a blast from the Kyuubi with no help. Sorry for the long update. I've have been working on something else for a while.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything under the jurisdiction of Kishimoto Makashi.**

**The Vote Tally so far stands at:**

**Naruto/with bloodline: 7**

**Naruto/ without bloodline: 1**

**Replies to Some Reviews:**

**From: Koharu Kage**

itachi rendan...I feel like hurting you for giveing Itachi, Naruto's orignal move...good fic however...

**Ans: Thanks for the compliment but I have something to say about your first statement. You're almost saying it like this has never happened before. Look at Rasengan the Yondaime Hokage was one of his original techniques. Later in time his sensei and Naruto learns it. But I do feel guilty for using it since I couldn't think of a move to finish it off at the time. **

That's it for now guys see you guy's next time!!

_Chapter 4: New Friends_

"It wouldn't be wise for you to do that Uchiha Itachi…." said the shadowy figure.

"And who might you be?" asked Itachi.

"If you really want to know I'm Orochimaru's boss or should I say the leader of a new organization called Akatsuki."

"_Wait a minute……wasn't that the name of the mercenaries that decimated two battalions of Stone-nin's at the border a few years ago?"_ thought Itachi as he slowly moves backward.

"I see that you already know who we are……" said the figure shocking Itachi.

"How did you know what I was-?"

"Thinking….simple boy judging by your actions like moving backwards and also your eyes is like a door to your mind…"

"Okay you got me what do you want with me?" asked Itachi making the figure sigh.

"It's not what I want from you it's actually going to be what you're going to want from me instead."

"I don't want anything from you or your organization I have everything I need here in Konoha!" said Itachi pushing a little bit of malice in his tone.

"Are you sure Itachi what could have happened today if you didn't know about Orochimaru's plan……..are you so sure that you could protect them forever….face it Itachi this is only the beginning of a long path of suffering for you and your brothers if you decide to stay here." said the figure before getting a hold on Itachi's shoulder.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and Sasuke were both walking back home they saw a large orange light in the distance and also gray air hovering over it in the direction of the compound.

"_What's that smell…it's almost smell like…" _thought the two boys before their eyes widen as large as dinner plates.

"**FIRE!!!!!"** yelled the both of them as they ran toward their home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"………….."

"Don't act like you don't know anything Itachi you know what will happen sooner or later. Orochimaru and Fugaku as you already know had a back-up plan. Rumors of the Naruto child killing all the Uchiha's and corrupting the last two Uchiha's have already been spread. A few days from villagers and nin's will partake in killing you three and the inevitable will come……the council will have no choice by force to execute you instead of killing all those people." said the figure.

"You're...right but what our life here……what about the people we loved and care for….what if Naruto and Sasuke decide to stay instead?" asked Itachi.

"Why don't you ask them right now?" asked the figure before pointing at a blonde and a brunette both racing into the compound. Both of them looked around shocked and crying at the "unpleasant" scenery. Both of them scanned the area once more before setting their eyes on their nii-san standing next to the man. They both rush at him and tug his sleeves.

"Niiiii-sannn whattt haphiccuppened herehiccup?" asked Sasuke while crying on his brother's clothing.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, Naruto……..I couldn't save them the Uchiha's attacked and I tried to fend them off. I succeeded only to find out it was a distraction and father took mom and killed her……then I finally meet the person behind this entire operation was Orochimaru and I made him pay for what he has done to us" said Itachi silently as he patted the crying Naruto and Sasuke.

"What hiccup do we hiccup now?" asked Naruto as he sniffed back his tears.

"I don't know yet for sure….but I promise the both you nothing like this will ever happen again." said Itachi wiping off a tear from his eyes as he wiped some of his brother's faces. The figure watching them from a few feet away smiled a little tiny bit.

"Remember what I said Itachi this is just the beginning I'll return in a few days to hear your answer." said the figure as he started to disappear out of sight.

The three brothers both hugged each other for a while before hearing a little chuckling from behind them. They both look around to see Orochimaru on his feet with his psychopathic grin and in his hands was his sword Kusanagi no Tsurugi. His eyes were burning with hatred.

"You thought you could beat me that easily Itachi………no it only increased my insatiable thirst for you to become my vessel…..and now you're almost out of chakra I will easily take care of your brothers as well." said Orochimaru before laughing evilly while Itachi tried to get up but his body protested against it.

"Damn he's right I've exerted too much chakra from fighting all those people..." thought Itachi before two objects stood over him.

"You're going to pay for what you have done you damn pale-faced freak!" yelled Naruto before taking out a kunai. Sasuke smirks before nodding and takes out a kunai as well.

"Kukukuku……Itachi do you really believe that these two green-horns will be able to defeat me?" said Orochimaru before chuckling at the idea. Itachi smirks making Orochimaru glare before frowning.

"What's so funny?" yelled Orochimaru as Itachi face slowly rises up and stares at Orochimaru.

"You made a big mistake underestimating my otouto's….." said Itachi as Naruto and Sasuke before charged at Orochimaru.

"Hehehe watch as I rip out your brother's heart after I finish cutting their body limb from limb…" hissed Orochimaru as he blocked a stab from Naruto's kunai with Kusanagi and grabs onto Sasuke's arms stopping the attack and kicking him away a few feet.

Naruto growls before jumping backwards while performing a handseal in mid-air.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** yelled Naruto in the air as 10 bunshins appeared next to him each having five kunai's between their fingers and throwing it at Orochimaru who quickly dodge by jumping onto the kunai's getting higher into the air using them as a ladder.

"Oh shit better think quick…." thought Naruto before he quickly devised a plan. He pushes two bunshins toward the approaching Orochimaru.

"This will only take a second…." said Orochimaru smiling before swinging his Kusanagi at the clone severing the top body from the bottom. Before it could poof the clone quickly exploded sending Orochimaru crashing to the ground.

"What the hell was that….." thought Orochimaru before seeing a little piece of paper being burned away by fire.

"Explosive tags how did he get them out that fas-what the!?" thought Orochimaru before cut off as he felt wires wrapped around him restraining him as he looked around seeing Sasuke holding the wires with his mouth before he quickly made some handseals.

"**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!!!"** yelled Sasuke before gathering up air in his mouth and blowing fire out from his mouth down through the wires to Orochimaru. Orochimaru's eyes look in fear before he is quickly consumed by fire and he screams out in pain. The fire consumes his body as he starts to roll on the ground hoping to extinguish the fire but to no avail. After the fire went out Orochimaru's body was covered with third-degree burns all over his body. Naruto lands on the ground with his 8 bunshins next to him and walks up to Sasuke.

"Is he dead?" asked Naruto before Sasuke starts to walk forward with a kunai in his hands gripping it tightly. He looked at Orochimaru and saw that he was still breathing and his mouth was mumbling some words. Sasuke as if it was a sixth sense flipped backwards as Orochimaru's mouth started to open and hands came out and before long arms did too. Then an entire figure came out from the mouth and that figure was Orochimaru.

"Kukukukuku very impressive I must say forcing me to use me to use my last resort to save my own life……" said Orochimaru as he got up from the floor and his former body on the ground. He then glared at the two boys with a large amount of killing intent. This shocked Naruto and Sasuke who tried to move but couldn't due to some invisible force. The 8 bunshins all poofed away in smoke right after the first few seconds.

"Feeling a little bit scared?" asked Orochimaru before chuckling as he got closer and closer. Itachi who was on the ground exhausted looked up and cursed for not being able to help. Orochimaru then finally got up next to Sasuke and Naruto with the Kusanagi in his hand.

"Watch in horror as I kill your brothers in front of your very own helpless eyes!!" yelled Orochimaru as he brought the sword up and the sword swiftly cam down upon their heads. Itachi screamed and the two brothers closed their eyes in fear waiting for the inevitable. But it never did quite hit its mark as Orochimaru's intended to. Naruto and Sasuke both open their eyes in shock as well as Itachi. The sword was blocked by another giant sword that almost looked like fish scales. The person who was holding it was also huge in size and his face was pale blue and the marks on his face looks like gills.

"Leader-sama forgot to tell you that you can't kill any them for the time being snake…." said the man and Orochimaru glared before hissing.

"Shut up and move out of the way before I kill you myself …. Hoshigaki." said Orochimaru bluffing that he could kill Kisame though he knew he wouldn't last 10 seconds in a real battle with him.

"I like to see you try snake…." said Kisame in a menacing voice as the sword started to absorb chakra from Orochimaru causing him to jump back in pain and landing on the ground a few yards away from him.

"Fine…..we'll settle this next time Uchiha and you as well Jinchuuriki of The Kyuubi no Youko." said Orochimaru and vanishing by blinking his snapping his finger. Kisame grinned and looked back at the three brothers.

"Don't worry not all Akatsuki members are as uptight or snobby as that damn snake……the name's Hoshigaki Kisame I'll be seeing you a few days from now either as a friend…..or foe." said Kisame before snapping his finger and disappearing along with Orochimaru.

Both Naruto and Sasuke were still confused and thankful at the same time though mostly thankful. Itachi just moaned on the ground before trying to get up off the floor. Naruto and Sasuke both look back and help their nii-san get off the floor. Itachi smirks at them before ruffling their hair.

"Nice job guys…..although you would've been dead if Kisame wasn't there you've shown that even a genin is able to beat a Sannin through determination and will." said Itachi while Naruto and Sasuke just both grinned a little bit. The ever so late ANBU finally arrived at the compound swarming the place in waves. Some of the younger ANBU's left as soon as they saw the remains of most of the Uchiha's.

"What the hell happened here Itachi?" asked an ANBU member and looked at Naruto staring at him with hatred. The ANBU got a response but not one he expected since Itachi practically jumped at the ANBU slamming him on the ground with a kunai out.

"You try to accuse Naruto of anything that has happened here I'll personally torture you even more horrible than anything Ibiki can ever conjure up." said Itachi in a dangerously low voice scaring the shit out of the ANBU.

Naruto and Sasuke got their brother off the ANBU which scurried away as soon as the man got off of him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A week later in the hospital Itachi was all bound up in bandages in bed and only his annoyed looking eyes were visible. Naruto and Sasuke both just sat next to their brother chuckling while Shizune just had an evil grin.

"Serves you right for not calling in reinforcement when you needed it." said Shizune before up to Itachi and bashing his head in.

"Shizune-chan can be soo forceful at times…" thought Itachi as he moaned while his two little brothers have continued to laugh at him. The laughter and fun stopped as a gust of wind blew in and standing in front of them were 5 ANBU members each an animal mask and regular ANBU battle garment.

"Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto you are all condemned for the mass murder of the Uchiha clan and we by the order of the council place you under arrest." said the monkey-masked ANBU that standard in front taking out a tanto with a special tag on it from his pouch.

"**What!?!"** yelled the Naruto, Sasuke, and Shizune while Itachi tried to scream but couldn't because the bandages muffled it. Naruto and Sasuke shift and start to take out a kunai but Shizune stop them.

"Do not try to make this more difficult for us to do then it already is…we are truly sorry to do this Itachi-senpai…" said the monkey-masked ANBU before activating the tag on the tanto which started to crackle to life with electricity. Naruto's eyes started to fill with anger and malice before yelling.

"If you are truly sorry then why the hell are you doing this!?" yelled Naruto not even causing any of the ANBU members to flinch or move a bit. Shizune puts her hand on Naruto's neck before applying pressure to it and knocking him out. Sasuke sees this and tries to do something only to get knocked out as well. Both of the boys fall on the ground into unconscious. Shizune then looks at Itachi who knew what she had to do and nodded.

The monkey-masked ANBU tanto was turned off and was put back inside his pouch.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Outside of the Village Hidden In The Leaves were two figures both carrying heavy loads of sacks on their back. One of them was wearing the tell-tale black cloak with red clouds and bamboo hat while the other figure wore an orange mask with a hole on the right side of it.

"So why does your boss want with these dead corpse again?" asked the figure with the orange mask while the other figure just grunted.

"Leader-sama did not order us to do this Tobi…it was Orochimaru that wanted us to collect the dead corpse of the Uchiha clan members…" said the other person in a robotic voice.

"I have lost all respect to you Zetsu-sama why the hell did you help a snake like him?" asked Tobi.

"Because he is clearly stronger than me and when my two minds came to an answer I choose the better alternative to either die or live…" replied Zetsu and Tobi stopped and dropped his large sack and just stood there.

"Why have you stopped in your duties Tobi?" asked Zetsu and Tobi just snapped his fingers and he vanished.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few hours later inside the Konoha hospital were Naruto and Sasuke both awake and mad staring at Shizune with anger so much that if looks could kill Shizune would have been better off getting screwed by the Kyuubi for the next 1,000 years. Shizune tried to speak but Naruto just made grunted and looked away. She then looked at Sasuke but he made a humph sound before looking away as well. Shizune sighed before getting up and speaking.

"Look guys I'm sorry but I had to stop you…..if I didn't you guys would have been sent to prison as well." said Shizune.

"So you would still sacrifice your friend for some damn law?" asked Naruto.

"……………………………………………………."

"And even knocked out his family as well to protect him?" asked Sasuke and Shizune looked away in shame.

Everybody remained silent for a second and the sun was then covered by the sun making the room dim.

"I'm sorry…………..." said Shizune only to hear a giant slam and she looked up at the two boys.

"If you're truly sorry then let's go bust Itachi out of jail!!" yelled the two boys surprising Shizune who frowned for a minute.

"Are you two idiots do you know that there would be at least 2 ANBU teams protecting Itachi how are we going to get to him?" asked Shizune and Naruto grinned.

"Naruto and I will find a way…..we always do….that's our promise of a lifetime to you Shizune-chan." said Sasuke and Shizune almost burst into tears at that moment.

"But fist let's go eat some ramen I'm starving!!" yelled Naruto and Shizune fell down on her back anime style.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few hours ago in outside of the Konoha main gates was Tobi removing his orange mask and putting on a fake Konoha headband on his forehead before coming out from between a few bushes and walking up to the gates. After some inspection for ID and other things needed Tobi finally entered the village. As soon as Tobi was about to go buy some supplies his stomach started to growl.

"Oh yea…I didn't eat anything for the whole entire day yet I hope I find something to eat before starving to death..." mumbled Tobi as he started to wander around the village trying to find something to eat. After searching for about a few hours Tobi still has not been able to find anything to eat.

"What the hell is with this place I've been searching for 3 hours 59 minutes 28 seconds and 32 nanoseconds and yet no food in sight!!" yelled Tobi up to the sky only to get disrupted by a loud scream. Tobi hears it and quickly tracks down the source of the noise and finally finds it. In the middle of a courtyard was a boy with white eyes cornering a girl who also had white eyes and also many bruises on her body as well.

"Neji-san why are you doing this?" asked the girl but the boy just frowned before speaking.

"The Main Family has caused the death of my father and since I have yet be able to beat our leader I'll take the 2nd most important thing on the list….the heir." said Neji before the girl started to cry.

"Don't worry Hinata this will be over very soon…" said Neji before his fist started to descend closer and closer to where Hinata's heart but was intercepted by a hand which hold it firmly.

"It's not nice to hit people that can not defend themselves you know?" said Tobi standing up against Neji and Hinata right behind him.

"Destiny proclaimed that today was the day I will finish off the Hyuuga's heir why do you wish to define destiny?" asked Neji as he felt his fist starting to hurt more and more.

"Because boy……..destiny does nothing in your life…… it's not engraved in stone when you're born. Destiny doesn't control anything you do…..it's what you "choose" to do that matters. Life can be cruel at times and delivers swift death to ones that you cherished but that doesn't mean it was destiny. Remember this boy it's your choice to become who you are…… you have great potential but you've wasted it on fake hopes." said Tobi before releasing the Neji's fist who quickly fell back on the ground and quickly scrambled away.

Hinata looked at what just happened and gasped. She was almost about to die but this person just came out of nowhere and rescued me. Just like a knight in shining armor rescuing the princess from the evil wizard. She was lost in her imagination before she was quickly nudged by Tobi.

"Hey little girl are you all right say something." said Tobi waking Hinata up who quickly blushed.

"Arigatou but why you did save me?" asked Hinata in a very low voice and Tobi just smiled.

"It's what I do and beside I wouldn't let anybody get killed for some stupid reason when I'm around." said Tobi making Hinata smile a bit.

"But why did he attack you anyways?" asked Tobi and Hinata frowned before talking.

"We both come from the Hidden Leaf's oldest clan…the Hyuuga's. We have the ability to see chakra points and effectively seal or open them with a simple touch due to our eyes. The Byakugan. Our clan is also separated into two segments….the Main Family and the Branch Family. Those of the Branch Family are forever cursed by the Caged Bird Seal which ensures that even when the Branch member dies his secrets will go with him. The seal also ensure the Main Family to be able to control them with a snap of a finger.

Neji-san is also part of the Branch family and wasn't always this cold and unfriendly……it was my fault he's like this now." said Hinata before looking down at the floor and Tobi raised an eyebrow.

"How are you responsible for this?"

"A few years ago there was a great celebration. The head jounin from Kumo had come over to Konoha to sign a peace treaty. Nobody even suspected that man was using the treaty as a cover for his real plan….which was to steal the Byakugan. He sneaked around town and finally found me playing by myself near a tree and my father was nearby doing something else. He quickly kidnapped me and started to run away…but my father quickly somehow caught up and ended that man's life. Kumo was not happy after they heard about their head ninja being killed on a peace mission and threatened to declare war. Konoha tried to reason with Kumo and at the end there was only one option other than to go to war…and that was to sacrifice the person who killed their ninja…my father." said Hinata pausing for a moment like as if she was coming to a dramatic part of her story.

"I don't understand…if it's your father that's going to die how does that affects Neji?" asked Tobi before Hinata continued.

"My father wasn't a single child. He had a brother who was born a few moments after but was put in the Main Branch. His name was Hyuuga Hizashi my uncle…and also Neji's father. They both looked exactly the same except for the Caged Bird Seal on my uncle's head. When news reached Hizashi that he's brother was going to be sacrificed he objected and said he'll take his place. My father tried to reason with my uncle said that the people in Kumo will not obtain the Byakugan if he were to be sacrificed. So my uncle was sacrificed instead of my father and Neji came to blame the Main Branch for his father's death. He never learned that his father did this on his own free will and instead thought the council forced him to do so…..if I weren't so weak back then…I could have prevented that attack and Neji and his father would live happily." said Hinata almost crying but Tobi wiped the some of the tears off her eyes.

"Not everything in life can happen the way we want it to happen. The past cannot be undone but your future can be weaved by your actions. If you want to help Neji then become stronger for his sake and remove the accursed seal that was placed on him at birth and make the two segments into one whole. Make him see that life isn't always about sadness and misery…" said Tobi and Hinata started to have tears on her face which fell down her chin and nodded while smiling.

"Arigatou Tobi-san you've told me a lot from your speech….you've done so much for me in so little time I wish I could repay you somehow." said Hinata before hearing Tobi's stomach growl.

"Ummm maybe there is something you could repay me with." said Tobi scratching the back of his head while blushing.

_Chapter 4 End_


End file.
